


Steamy

by Kenmas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas/pseuds/Kenmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami likes to wake up Kuroko with morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

“Ah...” Kuroko sighed contentedly, while Kagami was below the covers, the morning sunlight filtered into the room, lips pressed against his inner thigh. He kissed up his thigh and placed kisses straight upwards until he reached the tip of his twitching erection. Kuroko couldn’t help but to make noise, Kagami’s warm breath against his skin—and well his erection was definitely something he reveled in. 

Kuroko moved the fabric from over him because well he had to see this, he was going to revel in it—the sight of Kagami sucking his hard-on. Taiga breathed onto it softly, causing it to twitch in excitement. With laughter at first, Kagami pressed a wet kiss onto the tip, then gripped a hand around the base of his cock and beginning to jerk his length. His slender, long fingers doing such a fucking good just when he stroked it and Kuroko arched his back basking in the pleasure. He was intoxicated by this, the way Kagami did things were too good.

Kagami opened his warm, inviting mouth and fit nearly all of Kuroko’s length into it, with an unsteady moan Kuroko grabbed the material of the pillow with both hands—the inside of Kagami’s mouth was so warm, Kuroko could hardly stand it. He slid off his cock and licked around the edges before going back at it again, his cheeks hallowing in the process, and him moaning in satisfaction on just how good Kuroko tastes. The sounds of Kagami’s mouth against his length were wet, making slapping noises each time he went down, he was going too far on it for Kuroko to handle, he moaned his name in need. He needed his cock, urgently, he cried out once more as Kagami enjoyed the noises that were coming from his lover.

Fuck—Kuroko couldn’t handle it anymore, he screamed out Kagami’s name, which was very unlike so Kagami knew he was literally sucking his brains out and he soon felt the others warm cum fill his mouth, he swallowed it happily and then looked up at Kuroko, his eyes full of lust and want. He climbed up to him, latching his lips onto his and letting his tongue quarrel with his in a messy attempt for dominance, saliva pouring down both of their chins—they were both very sloppy kisses but they didn’t mind because for them it was a total damn turn on. 

Kagami broke the kiss for an awkward statement, “Where’s the lube?” He asked Kuroko and without looking away Kuroko’s hands felt on the nightstand near their bed and reached the bottle of lube. Kagami grinned pleasurably at him before placing it to the side of the bed so he could remove his maroon boxers to reveal his hardened cock, which was much longer and thicker than Kuroko’s was, Kuroko sort of envied Kagami for this, but loved the feeling when he pounded into him each time and the way he would make him scream his name and the sweat and the moans and the panting and the everything.

Kagami poured some lube on his palm before stroking it over his cock, grunting over the feeling of something so slick running over his erection. He got on top of Kuroko, moving his chin so they would come eye to eye, and looking at him with sincere eyes, Kagami sealed it with a kiss. He pressed himself against the ring of the muscle, Kagami moaned lightly as he inserted his head steadily into him, feeling the tightness surround that much was already too much. This wasn’t the first time they had sex, yes. But he could never get enough of the tightness Kuroko had carried with his slender body.

He moved himself into him and Kuroko breathed out, he began to move himself into him half way before coming back out only to go back in. Once he got a steady rhythm, he pushed himself even further in before moving his way out. Kuroko yearned for it, he would even beg for it in bed, which shocked Kagami most of the time and more or less made him completely flustered. Kagami was hammering in all the fucking right places and pants began to leak from Kuroko’s throat, along with saliva on the side of his mouth. Kagami was fucking him nice and right because he knew the way Kuroko liked it, so he pressed his body against his and earned a moan full of seduction and completion. 

A string of profanities left Kagami’s lips as he couldn’t help but to pick up the pace, pounding into Kuroko was what he did best and he loved it because he just knew. Kuroko kind of wanted to curse at him too, for knowing how to hit the spot, and for knowing how much he loved it when he did hit that particular spot. Yet, Kuroko doesn’t, he refrains for any obscenities escaping his lips and just bites down so hard on his bottom lip that it could bruise the soft skin. He uses his well-trimmed nails to claw at Kagami’s back—so hard that it could leave red scratches all over it. Kagami loved it when Kuroko did that—it made him feel so dominant. 

Soon enough, Kuroko’s legs become weaker and he gives into the waves of pleasure. Kagami uses one of his hands to stroke Kuroko’s length, to make him feel good, but careful not to disrupt the powerful thrusts. Beads of sweat began to leisurely pour from their bodies, Kuroko’s chest heaves heavily and Kagami is panting over him, body pressed together so there’s rarely room to breathe. It’s hot in the room and even hotter when they start fucking the way they do.

“Kagami I might—” he gasps out and Kagami knows, he strokes all of his length at a faster pace, darting his tongue across his lips before he lets go and then grabs onto his hips, leaving the imprint of his nails in his placid skin, and he thrusts with everything he’s got with the grip he has. Kuroko’s mouth is wide open, his mouth can’t even make coherent sentences at this point or tell Kagami how good it feels to be fucked by him.

Kuroko spills onto Kagami’s torso and Kagami soon after spills into him with a passionate moan and a whisper of his name, he pulls away from Kuroko and from inside of him. He however lays on top of his and whispers how much he loves him, how much he loved hammering into him and how much he would like a round 2.


End file.
